There is an outstanding need in professional sports to identify players with the potential for development, and to provide training tools to improve the performance of existing players. Currently, the development, training and evaluation of players are almost completely dependent on the experience and observations of managers, coaches, and scouts. These observations are supported only by an extensive historical database of performance statistics. Other than radar guns to measure ball velocity and video cameras for playback viewing, there are no quantitative measures of ball movements, player performance, etc. The need remains, therefore, for an analysis and testing system which may be used to track activities in a variety of different sports for the purpose of creating performance databases, and present data for a variety of analytical and/or statistical evaluations.